Bleed Like Me
by Dorenda
Summary: After all the drama, pain and heartache that had perspired within the few months Emily was here. She had made it and was now living the dream she had worked extremely hard for and as she took in the large arena and the ring that oddly shimmered through the lights, all she wanted was to have someone standing next to her and whisper "I knew you could do it…"
1. Chapter 1

Springing off the side of the ring Emily pounced on top of her competitor and with ease she was caught and then the duo paused as the trainer yelled "Good! Now Kara I want you to reverse Emily's, Lou Thesz press and go for the pin."

Nodding Kara followed the command and pinned Emily. Both were panting hard as the trainer jumped onto the side of the ring and clapped "You guys are doing great. Just keep it up and before you know it you'll get the call."

"Thanks Coach." Emily smiled bright as she stood up and extended her hand for Kara to take it. Kara beamed and took her hand so that both stood with their hands firmly planted against their hips as they sucked in harsh breathes.

The trainer jumped down and ushered the next pair to jump into the ring. "I'd say that's enough for today. Go home, take it easy and I'll see you tomorrow." He said waving the two girls off and began to speak with the new group.

Smiling, Emily hopped out of the ring and walked over to her duffle bag to take out a towel as she rubbed her face free of the sweat that began to bead against her forehead. Kara was soon to follow as she bent down to grab a bottle of water from her bag. Taking a swift swig she wiped her mouth "You did great today. I can't believe how much you're nailing the high flyer moves. I'm still freaked out to go onto the second post let alone the top turn buckle." That's where Emily had her advantage with the female division. She wasn't afraid to take risks and if that meant she had to do a moonsault she'd do it just to have the upper hand.

"It's not that bad." She mumbled against the towel "Honestly, you do it once and then it's easy as pie after that." Pushing the towel back into her bag she watched as Kara shook her head and mutter that it's never that easy.

Laughing softly Emily draped the bag over her shoulder and waited for Kara to finish up her usual routine. Kara was the one person she'd grown close with over the past four months they were in developmental. Sure there were some other people she'd talk to but never once had she ever thought to actively see if the other people wanted to get together outside of the gym.

"So, what's the agenda for tonight?" Kara asked standing next to Emily with her bag drawn over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm thinking of going home. Watching some movies and then crashing out on the couch as I attempt to finish a glass of wine." She admitted. They began to walk towards the change room but were stopped short as Emily watched the three very tall, very muscular males standing by the change rooms. The three of them had been there longer than Kara and Emily combined and never once had she actually talked them. All she knew was that they were well on their way to the WWE and all of them, including the two tone haired 'scruff muffin', that Kara had graciously nicknamed him, were very, very attractive, in a sort of alpha male kind of way.

"Close your mouth…" Kara whispered harshly when the two toned haired male named Seth looked in their direction.

Closing her mouth quickly, Emily clung to her bag harder and continued to walk in the direction of the guys where the change rooms sat. To avoid the risk of embarrassing herself even further she dropped her gaze and began to walk past them. Kara seemed to have another idea as she casually but intentionally stepped in front of Seth's path making him hit her shoulder softly. Surprisingly his voice was smooth and calm as he looked at Kara and mumbled a "sorry about that. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Noticing Kara beam with delight as she shrugged playfully "No worries. It was kind of my fault as well." Her voice noticeably raised an octave, Emily had seen this all before. It was her 'cutesy' voice that had the men buying drinks all night long when they hadn't money left over. She hadn't met one guy that didn't fall for it and now, Seth was just another guy in a long line of suckers.

Laughing softly by her friends actions forgetting the other two men were standing glancing from Kara to Emily. More so Roman was eyeing the girls meanwhile Dean had focused on, Emily. Giving an uneasy shift from one foot to the other she smiled and gave a polite ''excuse me" than attempted to walk around the two behemoths of pure raw male.

"I've seen you before." Dean spoke up causing Emily to stop in her spot and turn on her heels. She gave a leisurely look over Dean's muscle bound body, she'd seen him plenty of times before training and she could never deny that she hadn't enjoyed every time. But, now he was actually talking to her and looking at her. Butterflies skittered through her belly as she swallowed a large lump that somehow formed within the past few seconds "Yeah, usually we train before you guys. I'm Emily." Extending her hand for a formal handshake she received a tilted grin before he took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Dean." He replied dropping her hand then smacking the chest of the large Samoan who still focused on Kara and then herself "This is Roman. And that" he motioned towards Seth who was completely engrossed with her friend "is Seth."

Giving a polite smile she raised her hand in a mock wave "nice to meet you guys."

The trainer took that moment to call for the three men and with a tilt of the head towards the trainer, Dean looked back down "You too. We should probably get going come on guys." Roman quietly nodded and Seth still focused on Kara gave a goofy smile before handing jotting his number onto her hand. It was far too easy for Kara to get what she wanted and she'd wanted Seth since they had arrived.

Waving once more Emily tugged on Kara's arm to bring her back to the real world and walked towards the change room. Once inside Kara jumped and shrieked happily "Oh. My. God! Why haven't we talked to them before? He's so dreamy and those eyes…" She swooned before sitting on the wooden bench "Oh god those eyes, Em."

"I'd swear we're in high school again with the way you're acting. You need to calm down and focus." Rolling her eyes she opened the locker and pulled out her street clothes.

Standing, Kara playfully hit her friend and stuck out her tongue "I don't even care how I'm acting. He is hot. Like fuck me now hot." She fanned herself dramatically as her back hit the steel locker with an echoed thud.

"See, that's how a horned up teenager would act." She teased. Grabbing the towel and her belongings she trekked towards the shower meanwhile Kara gave a 'whatever'.

Quickly she showered, toweled off and began to dress into her street clothes consisting of black chucks, skinny dark jeans, and a large black hoody with an obscure indie band plastered on the front. Her choice of outfit alone made her look like a teenage boy, even with her ample chest that was drowned by the large sweater. Knowing full well that her make-up was probably a mess she walked towards the mirror and surveyed herself. Surprised her make-up still had stuck and the black mascara that some may say she 'caked' on held with only the hint of black flakes that tickled her cheeks. Bending down she reached for her make-up bag and hair brush. The dark brown tresses of hair clumped together in wet bits and with a little more force she brushed it out until it was smooth and straight. Once it would dry it would go back to its normal waves and instead of having frizzy wavy hair she put it into a sloppy bun that rest against the top of her head. Next she focused on her make-up. Having paler skin but not so much that it made her look haunted, cheeks were naturally pink and her lips while full held a pinkish hue really hadn't had her wearing a lot of makeup and instead always focused on her blueish grey eyes. Deciding on just another layer of mascara she swiped at her eyelashes making note to not blink and then smiled.

"Seriously, why is it you can wear no makeup and look great? But if I do that I look like a tired old hag." Kara whined once Emily came back into the change room. Kara had since changed into a navy blue columnist style dress that looked as though it were meant for the fifties, cream colored heels and her pixie blonde pixie hair styled to perfection, like some sort of pinup model one would see on the side of a plane. Even her makeup seemed as if a professional had done it. Her eyes had a perfected swoop making her green eyes sparkle bright. She was meant for another era, not the twenty first century.

"You understand you look like some sort of fifties goddess right? I don't see why you complain so much. You're literally a guy's wet dream, Kara." Emily fought back with just as much jealously as Kara had.

Rolling her eyes, Kara reached for her bag "Yeah, but you have this fresh face, doe eyed innocence about you. And I." she grinned "well, I don't know about being some guy's wet dream but I do pride myself on my looks." She sheepishly smiled. The moment of jealousy was over and now both walked out of the change room into the open space where the sound of chatter between the trainers and wrestlers going over their moves.

Kara nudged Emily's side as she motioned towards the three men now in the ring, working with each other on their moves "Seriously though. Yum." She whispered.

Nodding her approval Emily caught a brief moment where Dean looked her way and smiled making her feel flustered all over again. Grabbing for her friends arm she pulled her out of the gym into the cool outdoors. It had been mid-July so the cool air that greeted them was a godsend. Kara seemed unfazed as she pulled out her keys and hit the unlock button causing the car to beep into the night. Turning to look at Emily, Kara smiled "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The way she had spoken had an underlining meaning behind it, Emily caught on quite quickly as she sighed in defeat "You want to go down the street to that bar? Maybe get a drink and then we'll call it a night?"

"Yes!" Kara squealed happily "I honestly thought you were really going home. We clearly need to talk about our game plan." Opening the back door Kara unloaded her belongings then opened the driver side door where she rested her forearm against the top as she watched Emily roll her eyes than unlock her own car door carelessly tossing her gym bag into the back.

Ignoring the comment Kara had made before she tilted her head forward "I'll meet you at the bar." Emily sat in the seat and started the engine making the car roar to life.

Nodding Kara sat into her seat and followed behind as they drove to the bar. Normally this was the bar the trainees would go to after a day of working out and training. There were only a handful of times Emily would go. Usually at the end of the day all she really wanted to do was go home and binge watch shows. Tonight though, there was a spark in the air that had her wanting to celebrate. It could be the encouraging words the trainer said or the fact that she finally met the notorious group. Either way, she was going to enjoy the night and there was nothing anyone could do to destroy that.

Walking into the bar they were greeted by the sound of music playing through the speakers and laughter that danced through the small crowd of people. There were the usual groups of men that sat in front of the bartender for easier access, a group of college kids that all donned bug eyes and whispered amongst one another. The times Emily had come there was always a group of kids that had fake ID's. It seemed like this was the go to bar if you wanted to test the waters. Finding a spot at one of the booths Emily slid from one side as Kara took the other. The waitress was fast to gather their orders; both had ordered a beer and decided to share a plate of nachos. Kara sat, practically jumping on the spot as she smiled bright "So, what do we do? Do we see if the guys want to hang out? Maybe take them here?" she ended by looking around.

"Okay, you need to calm down. You're like a dog in heat." Emily began to laugh as she watched her friend's emotions change from pouting to nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess. Just, go with me on this. If, and I say 'if' like it's near impossible. If we end up being friends with those guys you understand how big of an advantage we'd have for the WWE." The waitress came back with a tray of two beers and two shots. Both looked down at the green coloured shot and began to protest.

"Those guys." The waitress pointed towards the group of guys who waved towards them "Got them for you. Enjoy ladies."

Kara waved back with a bright smile; she mouthed a 'thank you' then grabbed the shot as she mock cheered them. Turning back Kara looked at Emily with a confused expression plastered across her face.

"I'm not drinking that." Emily stated, pushing the shot towards the middle of the table.

Her eyes widened as she began to laugh "Seriously? They couldn't have done anything to it. The bartender and waitress would be the only ones who touched it. Just lighten up a little, Em."

"I'm just not in the mood for shots." She insisted, pushing the shot in Kara's direction "it's all yours." Reaching for her beer she watched as the group of men frowned in her direction when they noticed she hadn't touched the shot.

Kara shrugged "A free drink, is a free drink." Shooting the two shots back she made a sour face then reached for her beer.

A grin appeared on Emily's face as she watched Kara smack her lips and shiver with disgust "I knew it. Anything that is green definitely is not up my alley."

"Oh my god." Kara spat with disgust "That was fucking gross. I don't know what was in it but I'm sure it was some kind of sweat mixed with rotten milk. Never let me do that again."

Booming with laughter Emily missed the two men from the group had reached their table. Both looked like clones, besides the small little indicators. The one had shagging brown hair, glassy brown eyes and a white smile that seemed almost fake, while the other much similar had shaggy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and the same damn smile. 'Twins' Emily thought to herself as she looked up at the two.

"Evening ladies" the brown haired guy happily said followed by a bright smile as he looked from Emily to Kara.

Kara, always the first to speak smiled bright "Well hey guys. What's going on?"

The blonde remained silent as the brown haired guy shrugged "We just wanted to make sure you liked the shots. Seems like your friend." He motioned to Emily "didn't finish hers."

Sighing dramatically Kara rested her hand from under her chin as she nodded "Yeah, she's not really into shots." She pouted before looking up at brown hair "Maybe you could get her something she'd really enjoy."

"Yeah?" focusing towards Emily, he grinned "What can I get you, beautiful?"

'Beautiful?' Emily repeated inwardly as she fought the eye roll. Looking over at her now empty beer she motioned towards the glass "I'll grab another beer."

Scrunching his face at her request he tilted his head towards blonde hair "Get her one. Thanks man." Cupping his shoulder before focusing back towards the two, the blonde listened to the request and left to go get them another set of drinks. Brown hair took the opportunity to slide into their booth next to Kara who was now faking her happiness.

"I'm Devon, and that's" he pointed towards the bar "Ryan. What's your name?" Looking towards Kara he smiled.

"Kara." She said flatly. Taking a hold her drink she downed the beer in one swig and harshly placed the glass back onto the table. Usually the guys would buy their drinks and just kind of slink off to the next table. Tonight however, was not going to work that way.

"Beautiful name." licking his lip unintentionally he gave Kara an appreciative look "you single, Kara?" he asked, lingering on her name.

Not wanting to hear the conversation longer Emily pulled out her phone as she checked the various messages she'd received throughout the day. Taking the moment she replied to most of them until, Ryan reappeared with four drinks in hand. Expertly he placed them in front of everyone than sat down next to Emily.

"I wasn't sure what to get you so I just picked whatever was on tap." Ryan's cool voice said before taking his drink in hand.

"Thanks." Emily remarked back, her eyes still focused on the phone. If she ignored them and acted like they weren't there they would eventually leave. At least she hoped.

Ryan spoke up again with uneasiness filling his voice "So, I'm Ryan…"

Still focused on her phone, she replied "Emily."

The two across from them had sparked a conversation and it had actually seemed like Kara was interested in the conversation. Emily however could care less about what this frat boy had to say. Ryan had said something but Emily wasn't sure exactly what it was that came out of his mouth so instead of giving an actual response she smiled and nodded at him. Earning her a nod and smile from Ryan, obviously she had answered the question correctly.

The night remained much like that; Kara paid more attention to Devon. Ryan droned on about his studies not asking Emily what it was that she was into and Emily who nodded responses and mumbled the rest. Noticing her empty glass she excused herself a little too eagerly, Ryan moved out of the booth insisting that he could get her another but she respectively declined and walked over to the bar where she groaned a little too loud. Dropping her head to cover her mouthed 'Ugh, you just had to go out didn't you?' Completely unaware she heard the sound of laughter coming from beside her.

Lifting her head she hadn't expected to see Dean standing beside her as he continued laughed "Looks like quite the group of friends you got there." He asked resting his arms against the bar top.

Exhaling loudly she glanced over her shoulder to see Kara looking directly at her with pleading eyes "You have no idea." Turning her attention back to Dean, she shook her head "Honestly I wanted to go home. But Kara" she motioned to the blonde pixie behind her "wanted to go for a drink and like a good friend. Here I am." She swept her hand like a game show assistant across the bar.

"Here you are" he repeated with a grin then turned his attention to Kara before asking "do you guys want to just sit with us? Moving his head to the side he motioned towards the booth where Seth and Roman sat both chatting and laughing. It was a rare sight to see Roman smiling but when he did, he looked like a god. All tattooed golden skin, hair that hung loosely against his shoulders and smile that would melt the underwear off any female.

"Actually." She eagerly replied "Yes, we will take up that offer. Those guys are boring as fuck." standing up straight she spun around and smiled towards Kara as she waved for her to come over. Taking the opportunity Kara slid out of the booth, pointed to the half-eaten nachos then bounced her way over towards the two smiling bright as she mouthed 'thank god'.

"Thank you, seriously. Thank you!" Kara beamed once she reached the bar "Those guys." She sighed dramatically "Oh my god. I don't even know what half the one guy was talking about and then when you left that blonde guy was asking how easy it would be to take you out back. Can you believe that?!" shaking her head she motioned for the barkeep for another set of drinks.

"I knew there was something off about that guy" Emily commented, taking the beer in her hand.

"I guess it was a good thing we made a stop here before we went home." Dean ushered them back to their booth. Seth and Roman both looked with confused expressions but never said anything besides moving over so that Kara could sit by Seth and Emily could sit by Roman while Dean grabbed a chair from another table.

"Guys, you remember Emily and Kara." Dean casually said before handing out their drinks.

"Totally!" Seth smiled bright as Kara moved in a little closer so that their legs hit one another "How's it going ladies?"

"Awful." Kara pouted playfully "What should have been a great evening with a friend turned into entertaining frat kids."

"It wasn't that bad." Emily mockingly commented before reaching for her drink she took a healthy swig then placed the glass back down onto the table. She could feel the eyes of Roman and Dean bare down at her. Seth's attention was back at Kara as they talked amongst themselves.

"At least you had someone here to take you away from them." Roman's dark voice said after he took a swig of his own glass of what looked like just water.

Dean's smug smile played across his face as he nodded in agreement "Just think, you both could have ended up being bored to death by college kids. Now you get to be bored with wannabe wrestlers who are generally quiet as fuck." He laughed softly into his glass.

Blowing out a short breath of laughter she shrugged "I'd rather take the wrestling guys. At least we have something in common with you guys. I can't even remember what they were talking about. Not that it was even that exciting to begin with."

"Ah it couldn't have been that bad." Dean scoffed.

"Trust me it…" Emily paused as she watched Devon and Ryan walk up to the table. Their chests puffed up and shoulders straightened back making it look like they were a lot larger than they actually were.

"Hey guys…" Devon walked up to the table with his hands firmly planted against his hips "What's going on?"

Kara still focused on Seth ignored the two and continued to chat quietly to Seth. Emily on the other hand rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the two "Hey guys, we just ran into some friends that we'd been waiting for. Sorry we just kind of ditched you." She tried to sound sincere then smiled apologetically.

Ryan shrugged and was about to speak when Devon raised his hand to stop him "That was kind of rude of you guys. Maybe we'll join you. You don't mind do you fella's?"

Dean nodded with a serious, don't fucking mess with me kind of look and said "Actually yeah. We do mind. We're actually talking shop and I highly doubt you frat kids would even know where to begin. So why don't you go back to your girlfriends over there." He waved in the direction of the remaining frat guys that now sat perched on the edge of the booth waiting for the call to be beckoned forward by Devon.

"Talking shop? You hear that Ryan, talking shop" he mocked than began to laugh "These meat heads think they're so important and those sluts just used us. Typical." He spat out drunkenly.

"Excuse me?" Emily spoke harshly. Sure she wasn't close to six foot, heck she didn't even hit the five, six level but she was strong and she sure as hell wasn't afraid of these drunken mooks.

"You heard me." Devon stepped forward with his chest still pumped out "You ugly emo bitch used my brother here and I don't take that lightly and that fucking slut." He pointed towards Kara who was now fully aware of what was happening "used me to get more drinks."

A twisted grin appeared on her face as she slipped out of the booth "Maybe if you weren't some typical frat boy you would have caught on to see when you were getting played." Standing straight she barely hit his shoulder but that didn't stop her from standing defiantly in front of him.

"What? You think I'm scared of you bitch?" Devon growled, taking a step to close the space he looked down at her and snarled.

In one quick motion Dean and Roman pulled Emily behind them as they stepped at full height, both towering over the frat boy.

"What? You think I'm scared of you both?" looking over his shoulder at Ryan he snorted a laugh then spun around with both hands in the air in mock surrender "I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me" The evil snarl appeared once more as he got ready to swing a punch in the direction of both men.

The punch barely hit Roman straight across the jaw, Dean watched as Roman stood unfazed "Oh Dude, you shouldn't have fucking done that. Dean spat clasping at Devon's arm and spinning it so it pressed against his back in an awkward angle. Devon cried out in pain swearing that they wouldn't be so lucky next time. Ryan who originally stood behind Devon now sat back at the table with the group of guys pretending they didn't see their friend being held like an animal.

"You're fuckin' pussies!" Devon cried out to the table "You're really going to let this happen?" he hissed once more as Dean tugged at his arm to make it go higher almost on the verge of popping out of its socket.

"You're going to pack up your fucking things and get the fuck out of this bar. We clear?" Dean growled into his ear. Nodding Devon yelled out a 'yes' causing Dean to release the hold he once had. Cradling his arm Devon glared at the group but didn't speak; he only spun around and walked towards the table as he commanded his group to leave.

Emily stood speechless, she could have stood up for herself and as Dean spun to look at her asking if she was okay she admitted "I could have done that myself."

Dean halfheartedly smiled "I'm sure you could have. But sometimes douche bags need a dose of reality."

The butterflies appeared once more when his hand cupped her shoulder in a friendly gesture, but it felt like so much more. Looking into his hazy blue eyes she wanted to kiss him, to give her thanks in any, way, shape or form but instead she stood like a dumb founded fan girl as she mumbled out a "You really didn't have to stand up for me like that." Quickly she corrected herself "I mean us, for us."

Kara's attention was focused back on Seth as if whatever had happened just moments ago were a thing of the past. Roman had since gone back to his drink leaving Dean and Emily to continue standing. Motioning to her seat Dean sat back down and she followed taking a hold of her beer as she finished off the last bit in one big gulp.

 **Alright guys. Should I continue with this story? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Much to her surprise that was the only drama filled part of the night, Seth and Kara had departed from the bar two hours later. He claimed that she was far too drunk to drive home safely and as he only had two drinks he was fine enough to drive her home and then drive himself. That's if he ever made it home. Roman had called it a night as well leaving Dean and Emily alone in the bar as they continued chatting. She found out that he'd rode the indie circuit before joining the WWE Developmental and that his most favourite possession was a leather jacket. It surprised her how easy it was to just chat with him meanwhile at the training center they looked more like predators looking for a fight and not actually nice guys who had great senses of humors.

"So, you want to share a cab?" Dean asked noticing the way she swayed slightly and her eyes glassy.

"Yeah…I'd like that." She hiccupped softly then began to laugh. She hadn't meant to drink the amount she did but when it came to three large men who could hold their liquor it was extremely difficult to pretend she could keep up with their pace.

Sliding out of the booth he dipped into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills onto the table "Come on then, it's getting late and we have an early morning." Extending his hand for her to take it she had with a sort of clumsy fall as she barreled into his chest.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Placing her hand flush against his chest to stop her cheek from smacking into the hardened muscle she inhaled the of old leather with a mix of musky cologne. 'God, he even smelt good.' She thought to herself. Straightening her back to look up at his questioning face, she smiled "Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz." Pulling away she stood up straight making note to not sway or topple over.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked as they began to walk outside of the bar. Nodding her head she attempted to walk straight at least what she thought was straight and hailed down a cab while Dean watched with an uneasy "okay…" he mumbled.

It hadn't taken long until a cab pulled up and Dean ushered her first and then he followed. The cabby had asked where they were going and Emily gave her address and pressed her head onto what she thought was the seat but was actually Dean's shoulder. Hearing the soft snores coming from the petite brown haired firecracker Dean smiled softly before looking out towards the darkened street. Even after the craziness of the night he couldn't help but think about how he'd finally talked to the one person he'd had interest in at the training center.

The cabby took a final turn and stopped in front of a row of townhouses that looked like something from a step ford wives area; even in the moonlight he could see the crisps white trims and baby blue siding. Slowly he shook Emily awake but only received a 'huhm'. Opening the door of the cabby he shimmied out then reached for Emily's hand while pulling her out of the cab. "We're here already?" Emily managed to ask before looking from one side of the street to another.

Taking note of the cabby who was now looking over his shoulder, he asked "We sure are. Do you need help getting inside?"

Shaking her head, she dipped her hand into her purse to pull out a set of keys "I'm okay. Thanks for tonight." She slurred.

"Glad I could help with those two douche bags." He smiled down at her "I'll see you tomorrow."

Raising her head to look up at him, she smiled "See you tomorrow." Lifting her hand like it wasn't attached to her body she slid it behind Dean's neck and pulled him down to her level as she placed a soft kiss against his lips. Their lips lingered until she pulled away, turned around and began to walk towards her house like nothing had happened.

Dean stood shocked by what had transpired "Good…Ah, Good Night." He mumbled out before sitting back into the cabby looking perplexed as he rattled off the next address.


End file.
